


Truth and Justice

by Booknerd99



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Main Character(s), Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Fu makes a brief appearance but it's just the once and not for long, Gen, I actually don't hate this, Sabrina has the mouse miraculous, akumanette, basically a what if of what might have happened if Natalie didn't collapse, chloe is ladybug, god that's a lot of names, kinda proud of myself, well. for now at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booknerd99/pseuds/Booknerd99
Summary: Natalie doesn't collapse and Marinette and Sabine get akumatized into Princess Justice and Verity Queen. Adrien as Chat Noir has Alya and Nino returning as Rena Rouge and Carapace with Sabrina as newcomer Souris Bronzée to help him out. With Ladybug out of commission Chloe, of all people, steps up and into the roll of Ladybug.





	Truth and Justice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of what could have happened if Natalie didn't collapse, she wasn't even using it at the time, she was akumatized. Like seriously. But I digress. And I'm actually kinda proud of what I've written so far. Though I don't know when I'll have more, hopefully soon, but no promises.

Verity Queen, Princess Justice, I am Scarlet Moth. Since the innocent isn't to be believed anymore, I'm giving you both the power to expose the truth. As for you, my desperate loyal ones, disappointed by she who you once admired so much. I'm glad to have you back. In return, you will bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous.

Marinette reaches up and takes off her earrings but Tikki rushes to take them before Marinette can transform. Tikki flies off unnoticed while everyone watches as Marinette transforms into Princess Justice, a blue skinned akuma with feathery golden wings and sharp claws. She wears a yellow hanfu with blue embroidery on it while carrying a sword and a set of scales. Sabine becomes Verity Queen, a gorgeous lady who wears a red hanfu with gold embroidery and has a third eye that rests on her forehead.

Adrien quietly ducks out of the room and transforms. “I have to find Ladybug!”, he sets out on his quest not noticing that a small group of people had noticed him bounding away.

“We have to follow him, we’ll need a miraculous in order to help him and Ladybug fight all these akuma!”, Chloe whispers harshly at the three teens beside her.

“Definitely, let’s hurry before we lose sight of him!”, Alya nods as she says this, agreeing with Chloe’s actually smart decision. Chloe and her lead the way while Nino and Sabrina follow along.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four teens finally catch up to Chat Noir and see him talking to an old man in a Hawaiin shirt.

“Hey!” Chloe’s loud yell draws their attention and as they turn toward the group zChat lets out a relieved sigh.

“Ha ha, I was kinda worried I’d have to track you guys down myself, which would have been almost impossible with the situation at hand.”

“That’s cool man, but how do you know what’s happening?” Nino rubs at the back of head confused.

Chat scrunches his face in confusion, haven’t you guys seen the news report?”

The group looks even more confused. “No we haven't, we’ve been to busy chasing after you practically since it first started, we all need a miraculous in order to you and Ladybug, but mostly Ladybug, fight these guys.”

Alya steps forward putting her hand on Chloe’s shoulder, Chloe gives her a look but doesn’t say anything. “Yeah, we ran out as soon as possible, we want to help you and Ladybug.”

“I’m afraid Ladybug isn’t going to be much help.” Fu steps forward and holds out Tikki who’s still clutching the earrings.

“Yes, I’m afraid that my chosen hasn’t had the best of luck today, and we got separated.”, she curls around the earrings and seems like she might start to cry.

“What! Oh no, you poor thing, that must be so sad for you.” Sabrina picks up the despondent kwami and cradles her close.

“Well then who the hell is going to be Ladybug!” Chloe shrieks.

“That isn’t important right now, I have to give you all your miraculouses.” Fu hands Alya the fox miraculous, “Rena Rouge”, Nino the turtle after he slips it off his wrist, “Carapace”, Sabrina the mouse, “I do not know who you are, but I will have some faith seeing who have allied with.”, and hands the bee comb to Chloe, “You must be extra careful Queen Bee, as Hawkmoth knows who you are and will exploit it harshly.”

Chloe looks down at the comb as the other three transform.

“Trixx, Let's Pounce!” Rena stands confidently with a smile on her face.

“Wayzz, Shell On!” Carapace fist bumps Rena wearing a smile as well, “Back to being heros.”

“Mullo, Whiskers Out!” Souris Bronzée admires herself wearing the tanish bodysuit and round ears on head. “This is so cool!”

Chloe clutches the comb tightly in her fist before looking up. “I’m sorry, but no, I can’t be Queen Bee.”

“Chloe!?”

“Whaaat!?”

“Yo, why not?”

Chloe grips the comb a bit tighter before dropping it back into Fu’s hand. “Because someone has to be Ladybug while she isn’t here.”

Fu looks at her for a moment considering. “Why should you be Ladybug? You stole a miraculous and wouldn’t give it back, made a mockery of yourself and got akumatized while wearing it and outted yourself to Hawkmoth.” His harsh words hurt, but he was right, why should she be Ladybug.

“Your right, I did some terrible things, but I want to help Ladybug out anyway possible, and you’re overlooking everything good I did do. I gave back the miraculous, even though I didn’t want to, and Ladybug trusted me enough to help the first time Scarlet Moth came out of his hidey hole. I lasted longer than the other two did and helped save people. I still fought with them and when Hawkmoth came after me personally I fought him, he tried akumatizing me and offered me more power than I could have has Queen Bee, and I fought him, because Ladybug trusts me whether or not you do. I don’t care what you have to say to or about me, I’m here to help Ladybug, not you, and I firmly believe that by using the Ladybug miraculous while she’s out of commission is the best way I can do that.” Chloe sets her determined look on Fu while they stare each other down.

“Chloe, I think Ladybug would be proud of you for standing up for yourself and for doing the right thing. I truly believe you’d be great with the Ladybug miraculous.” Chat Noir sets both of his hands on her shoulders and smiles proudly are her.

“I think you can do great as Ladybug, at least for the day Chloe.” Tikki flies up and lands on Chat Noirs shoulder softly smiling at Chloe.”

Chloe smiles back, “Thanks.”

Chat steps back and takes the earrings from Tikki and holds them out to Chloe. “Chloe Bourgeois, I present to you the Ladybug miraculous. It has the power of creation and I trust that you’ll take up the responsibility of Ladybug today in order to defeat Hawkmoth.” He smiles proudly at his friend, happy that she’s stepped up to help others, even if she doesn’t know it’s him who is trusting her so infallibly.

Chloe smiles brightly, brighter than he’s ever seen before, “Thank you for your trust in me Chat Noir, I won’t let you down. Tikki, Spots On!”

When the light fades away there stands Chloe Bourgeois as Ladybug, red and black spotted suit differing from Ladybug’s in that Chloe’s had black gloves and boots like with Queen Bee’s suit. A red ribbon kept her hair tied up in a ponytail.

Carapace claps a hand on Chloe’s shoulder smiling proudly, “Looking pretty cool there LB.”

Rena lightly bumps Chloe’s shoulder, “I guess you aren’t as bad as I thought you could be.” Her smiles shows it’s somewhat of a joke.

Souris fistpumps the air, “You look so cool Chloe!”

Chat smiles brightly at her, so proud.

Chloe stands up straighter looking confident with a grin on her face, “Let’s go kick some akuma butt, and you can call Coccinelle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette's akuma look is a mix between Lady Justice and the Chinese Deity Lei-King (or Lei-Kung), while Sabine's is based off of Erlang Shen, a Chinese Deity, as well as Veritus. Souris' outfit is a tan-ish colored bodysuit with a white stomach (kinda like Rena's) has a mask and ears the match the suit with white in the inside of the ears, she also has the little mouse paw prints on the bottom of her feet like Rena. I didn't think the description would mesh well with the way I wrote the scene.  
Also, yes I did copy the first paragraph straight from the show, I didn't see the point in changing it and it's a good starting point in my opinion.


End file.
